Air-conditioning apparatuses whose operation details are changed by a remote manipulation instruction from outside home, in addition to a manipulation instruction through a remote control device, has previously been proposed. However, if any remote manipulation instruction from outside home is accepted, for example, when a person present in a room where the air-conditioning apparatus is disposed, an operation not intended for him or her may be performed. As a technique that aims to address this issue, an air-conditioning apparatus is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. When an instruction to change operation details is issued by remote manipulation from outside home, the air-conditioning apparatus determines whether the instruction is to be allowed depending on the instructed operation details. The air-conditioning apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 aims to reduce the occurrence of shifts to an operation that would seriously affect a user in a room and that would not be intended for him or her by restricting acceptance of a remote manipulation instruction.